


One Hell of a Night

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Penetration, Sex, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a lady visiting the Phantomhive mansion, and gets the best kind of service from Sebastian himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend and partner in crime, Envy.

You thank the maid who led you to the room you would be staying in for the night, and shut the door. You look around and see a four poster bed with soft-looking red blankets and pillows and a candle on the bedside table. The windows on the far wall are framed by black lace curtains. You move forward and blow out the candle. The moonlight is more than bright enough to see by, you decide. Like this, the moonlight leeched out the color of the room, making it appear in monochrome.

You turn when you hear a knock on the door. “Come in,” you call.

Sebastian enters the room, closing the door behind him. “I have been sent to serve my lady in any way she may require for the duration of her stay.” He bows.

You smile slightly and sit on the bed. You hold out a foot. “I need to be prepared for bed,” you tell him.

This is your third stay in the Phantomhive mansion. The famous Phantomhive hospitality had been so satisfying the first night you had stayed that you had to pay a visit every chance you got. You have a particular fondness for the butler, Sebastian.

Now he kneels in front of you and removes the shoe of your outstretched foot, one hand cupping your ankle with a gentle touch. You suppress a shiver and hold out the other foot so that he can remove that shoe as well.

He looks up at you with a smile. “Please allow me the pleasure of assisting my lady in any way I am able.”

You feel his fingers slide up your leg, over the stockings you wear and this time you can’t stop the shiver that dances down your spine. He reaches the end of the fabric and hooks his fingers in before pulling it down. You place the now bare foot on his shoulder, and he stops moving, waiting for your orders. You push and he moves back, still kneeling. You stand and turn so your back faces him.

“This dress is too restricting.” You look back at him over your shoulder. “Take it off for me.”

He stands and unlaces the back. You sigh as the heavy dark purple fabric pools around your feet. You step out of the pile and Sebastian scoops it up and hangs the dress in the closet. While he is busy, you brace your hands on the bedpost and lean so that your hips are pushed back towards the butler. All you wear now is your black corset and panties, and the white stocking Sebastian had not taken off.

You feel his hands land on your waist. You hum and they move up to caress your shoulders. “You seem tense, my lady. Would you like me to help you relax?” he whispers in your sensitive ear.

“Yes,” you breathe out.

One of his hands slides down your body. He squeezes your ass for a moment before going lower, tracing the skin of your inner thigh. You arch back into him as his other hand pulls your hair back. You feel his lips graze the shell of your ear. “You have the most beautiful glossy black hair.”

The hand on your thigh moves around to the front of your leg before traveling back up. You feel his fingertips graze over your stomach through the fabric of your corset. He cups your breast in his palm, and you moan in pleasure as he nips your ear. The corset loosens its grip on your ribs when he tugs on the laces, but doesn’t fall away. His chest presses against your back.

“Perhaps it we be easier to relax on the bed,” he suggests.

You pout when he moves away, but you eagerly go to lie down on the soft mattress. The blankets are smooth as silk to the touch. He stands above you, lit by the moon. His pale skin looks white, and his hair is darker than ink. His bright red eyes stand out, taking your breath away with their intensity. Using his teeth, he takes off his gloves. You reach out to him, and he grasps your hands with his own. His skin is cool.

He holds your clasped hands above your head so your arms are stretched out, and you feel slightly vulnerable. He places a knee on the bed and leans down far enough that you feel his breath on your face. Before you can do anything, you feel his tongue trace the shape of your lips. Your mouth falls open, and he slips his tongue inside and strokes the roof of your mouth. You gasp and close your eyes, kissing him back.

Sooner than you’d like, he pulls back and smirks down at you. You move to sit up and kiss him again, before you realize that while kissing you, he had tied your hands together. You look at his throat and notice that cravat that had been there before was gone, revealing his collar bones.

He leans down again and starts a trail of kisses up your neck. His hands release their grip on your wrists and caress your arms, moving steadily down.

You hear him whisper in your ear, “So very lovely, it could almost be a sin.”

His hands don’t stop once he reaches your shoulders, moving down, down, with a hypnotic touch you want to lose yourself to. He reaches your knees and pauses there. With gentle but irresistible strength, he pulls your legs apart and slips between them.

“Ah, my lady is so soft.”

You moan and arch into him, feeling every inch of his hard body against yours. _Not enough_.

“Sebastian, I need-“

You cut yourself off with another moan as he nibbles your ear and his hands run over your thighs.

“What do you need, my lady?” he asks in a voice that makes you tremble.

“I need you,” you say breathlessly.

“Whatever my lady requires,” he replies, and takes your mouth in an open kiss that makes the world fall away, leaving only the two of you. Distantly, you feel him strip off the remaining stocking and remove the corset from your heated skin. Your breath hitches when you feel cold air on your nipples. Then his hands are there, teasing and pinching them with nimble fingers.

You cry out and thrust your hips against him. You feel how hard he is through the layers of fabric, and all you can think is _too many clothes_. And then you’re not thinking anything, because he replaces one of his hands with his mouth, which is deliciously warm and wet. His now free hand moves to your underwear, caressing you through the fabric. You can’t contain any of the noises falling out of your mouth, too caught up in pleasure. You almost don’t hear what he says when he pulls away from your chest.

“So wet, my lady. One would think that you could hardly wait for my cock.” With those words, Sebastian slips his hand under the fabric and thrusts two fingers inside of you. He moves them in and out, before tracing the now-slick digits around your clit. He places his mouth on your other nipple, and the hand that’s not between your legs is holding them wide open. Your hips undulate beneath his ministrations, and you feel the tension tighten in your belly. He thrusts his fingers back inside of you, while continuing to fondle your clit with his thumb.

It’s too much at once, and suddenly your muscles seize as you tumble off the edge. Your orgasm washes over you like a wave, but Sebastian continues touching you, not letting up for a moment. You writhe on the bed, unsure if you want to move closer or away. Finally, he removes his hand and releases your nipple from his mouth. You relax back into the mattress, panting.

Then he’s taking off your soaked panties, and undoing his pants. You can’t look away as he reveals himself, and heat rushes back to your core, even more intense than before. He covers your body with his, holding your legs open as he positions himself and thrusts inside in one smooth movement.

You cry out, overwhelmed from the sensation as he gives you no time to adjust. You feel his breath against your ear as he whispers to you, but your mind is overcome by sensation, and you can’t make out the words. Your skin is slick with sweat as he runs his hands over you. His chest presses against your breasts, the fabric chafing your sensitive nipples. You wrap your legs around him, pulling him against you, and you automatically move your hips in tandem with his.

After what seems like an eternity, his thrusts start to become wilder, faster, and one of his hands returns to rubbing your clit. His tongue traces the shell of your ear and sucks on the lobe.

“Come, my lady,” he says, and your body seizes up again as the world turns to white.

Once you come down from the high, you feel his release inside you, and his hips pressed against yours, keeping himself fully inside you. After a few moments, he pulls back, leaving you shuddering on the covers. He begins wiping you down with a wet washcloth, though you’re unsure where he got it from. When you are clean, he helps you into a soft nightgown and tucks you into the bed. You notice that his cravat and clothes are in impeccable order.

“Is my lady satisfied with the service I have provided?” he asks when he is done.

With a smirk, you inform him that you would need his continual service for the rest of your week-long stay at the Phantomhive mansion.


End file.
